NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i invented when i was bored), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (even if has similar personality compare with me, but more extreme while i more quiet in general). So, someway, he represent a part of me that normally i don't show to anyone. Backstory There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an avatar of who has create the entire existence, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and much more origins were be told. But the true is much more simple, he was originally a 18 old years human male named Carlo Terranova, he was mere normal guy that live in Italy, in a town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastic. Until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he has just return in his house. He had found a strange object, a kind of luminous sphere in the ground. But when he tried to touch it, for some unknow reason it is disappeared, after this Carlo return in his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his sleepiness. In that moment, he had no idea how much was wrong. In the next days after this event, his entire body start to became more stressed (like he was be tear apart in any directions), lose way more calorie and water than a normal human and he need to sleep for longer period of times. He even start to have any type of hallucinations and visions, that were way too cryptic to be understand. His entire body was up at his extreme limits for an entire week. But at the end of those painfull days, he easily notice that he was no more like before, that something had change inside him (and he was actually right this time). Appearance & Personality QUOTE: " " Appearance: '. '''Personality: '. Power & Stats '''Tier: 6-C with the Limiter, 2-B with his true limit | 1-C in his Ethereal Status Name: NUMEN/Carlo Terranova, The Lord of Powers. Gender: Asexual, but initially was Male. Classification: Metaphysic Entity, but initially was Human. Age: 35 years old, but his life expectancy is currently Unknown (theoretically speaking, his longevity could at least be equivalent to a life cycle of a universe, that is about over trillions of years). Powers and Abilities (see Superpower wiki): - Supernatural Condition (Supernatural Strength, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Memory, Supernatural Regeneration and Supernatural Senses), Semi-Immortality, Self-Sustenance, Empathy, Extrasensory Perception, Hypercompetence, Indomitable Will, Freedom, Enlightenment, Environmental Adaptation, Shapeshifting, Energies Manipulation, Elementals Manipulation, Forces Manipulation (Mental Forces, Natural Forces, Physical Forces, Spiritual Forces and Transcendent Forces), Destruction, Creation and Reality Warp. Destruction/'Creation Capacity': - Island+ '''to '''Planetary/'Life' Wiper'' with the Limiter (Capable to wipe out all the life on Earth in a few days), '''Multiverse '''to '''Complex' Multiverse '''with his true limit (Had alterate/damage the reality of most part of a multiverse as a size effect of a hard fight. He can affect objects beyond the standard 3-dimensions) | '''Complex Multiverse+ '''and likely higher (He is considered as one of the great threat for all existence). '''Speed/'Reaction Time': - Massively Hypersonic '''with the Limiter (Easily speedblitz a lightning bolt, can keep up with asteroids with ease. He can reach the exosphere in seconds. He can react in microseconds), '''Massively FTL+++++++ '''with his true limit (Can travel the entire multiverse in less than one minute. He can react faster than a Planck Length) | 'Immeasurable '(Beyond 3-dimensional concepts of time and space). '''Lifting/'Striking Strength': - Mountain Class+ '''with the Limiter (Move a heavy mountain for one km of distance with ease. Can generate earthquakes with its steps. Damage an entire mountain range with shockwaves made by his strikes during a fight), Multi-Universe Class+ with his true limit (Can lift the mass-energy of several hundreds of universes. Can easily break universal barriers with his striking power) '| Immeasurable '(Beyond the 3-dimensional concepts of mass and force). '''Energy Output/'Durability': - Island Level+ '''with the Limiter (Nukes would have no effect to him. Tank a explosive eruption of a volcano, that had destroy 100.000 kms. Can casual spawn energy blasts that can wipe up cities. Can generate 450 gigatons of force in a instant), '''Multiverse Level '''with his true limit (Tank several shots of a weapon design to kill multiversal begins. Stated that a lot of universes would be destroy if he accidentally release his power without control. Had destroy an entire space-time continuum in a blink of an eye) | '''Complex Multiverse Level+ (Able to surpass his limits as a 3-dimensional being and transcend intro a superior level of existence. Create a 8-dimensional being with his powers). Range/'Senses': - Island to Planetary '''with the Limiter (His senses and the range of his powers can extend in a area about 8000 sq mi. He can extend his senses throughout the surface of the Earth, if he can concentrate for enough time), '''Multiversal '''with his true limit (He can sense what happen in his universe and even sense in other timelines, universes and realities) | '''Complex Multiversal to''' Hyperverse''' (Can experience events beyond the 3-dimensions. Can expand his senses even in the 12-dimension). Endurance/'Stamina': - Superhuman+ '''normally (Can survive without eating, drinking, sleeping and breathing for days. He can fight for days, without show fatigue. Can endure a lot of pain and stress. He is difficult knock him out. His rigeneration make very difficult to kill him in conventional ways but is still possible defeat him) to '''Marvelous when his physical condition is at his peak''' (Can remain alive and regenerate even from the most extreme damages, if is essence remains enough strong. For make him vulnerable again to death, is require a very powerful opponent and lot of damage to weakened his powers and his essence too) | 'Endless '(Above the concept of fatigue and/or pain). '''Intelligence: - High+'' normally (He is very smart & intuitive, capable to adapt in many situations, competent in every possible field/discipline. Can process several thousands terabytes of information in a single second) to '''Super-Genius' when he is in under tension (His IQ was calculated to be easily hundreds of times beyond human intelligence. Can outsmart demonic, divine, cosmic and dimensional begins) |''' '''Nigh-Omniscient (Can reach a superior level of enlightenment, allowing him to learn nearly all knowledge of his multiverse). He is the greatest expert/master about superpowers and forces of any realities. Standard Equipment: Weaknesses: - None, however, he is not invincible or complete immune to any kind of attack/hax, so characters with more experience, skills and with preparation time can actually defeat Numen (if they have the possibility). His Limiter prevents him from using his full power and forces him to have only a little part instead, but his limits can change when he meet an opponent with stats that exceed it's own, in this case his powers grow until his raw power would be equal to the opponent (so theoretically speaking, this mechanism prevent to the user to became too dangerous and/or to stabilize the immense level of power that standard begins aren't suppost to handle). Still NUMEN had a limit of power, so if he is going to fight someone way above him, then there are very low possibility for him to win. Also, when his level of power come close to it's true limit, more his powers became unstable (it would became harder calibrate the magnitude of his powers), at max power he would have difficulty to control his powers (although he could be able to fight in anycase). His Ethereal Status can be activated only by overclock him powers by absorb pure ethereal (and absorb this particular type of force, he need an ammount of time and is pretty vulnerable in combat in this state), also if this is use for too much time, he can possible erase him from the existence forever, also this form is impossible to have a complete control and can cause accidental damage to persons or objects close to him. Also he can't use all his powers/abilities at the same time, but only a limited types of powers, that can still be change almost instantly in a fight. Key: Standard '''| '''Ethereal Status Notable Attack & Techniques Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Stephano4444's characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Neutral Character Category:Reality Warpers